The Future of a Dark Lord's Son
by Tiro
Summary: A one-shot sequel to The Son of a Dark Lord. Set roughly ten years after the story's ending, we get to see how Serpens and Draco are doing, along with their families and friends as they gather for Christmas. Slash, see full warnings.


**The Future of a Dark Lord's Son**

**Summary**: A one-shot sequel to The Son of a Dark Lord. Set roughly ten years after the story's ending, we get to see how Serpens and Draco are doing, along with their families and friends as they gather for Christmas. Slash, see full warnings.

**Pairing/s**: Serpens(Harry)/Draco, Severus/Lily

**Warnings**: Slash, mention of gore and violence, torture as well. You'd probably want to read The Son of a Dark Lord before reading this, otherwise you might be a bit confused.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money on writing fanfiction.

-o-

I didn't think I would make a sequel to The Son of a Dark Lord, but apparently I surprised even myself. I think I was a bit influenced by some reviews I got from my readers, so I thank you guys for giving me the inspiration to write this.

I hope you enjoy reading about Serpens and Draco!

-o-

Serpens wasn't sure what woke him up but suddenly he was sitting up in the bed, glancing around the mostly dark room. A fire was going in the fireplace, casting heat and light out in the room.

He stretched and rolled his neck, blankets pooling down to his lap. Then he bent down and kissed his lover's temple. Draco groaned and burrowed his head down. Twenty-six years old and still managed to look like a kid when asleep. Serpens grinned to himself and slid out of the bed. Snatching up a robe next to the bed he walked to the bathroom and made his business, splashing cold water on his face and combing through his shoulder-long hair.

The scar in the middle of his chest made him remember the day their world had changed. The day Dumbledore died, killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The rebels of the Light had dubbed him now Lord of Evil Darkness, and Serpens didn't have the heart to tell anyone of them how much it pleased his father. Voldemort looked positively giddy every time he heard it.

Moving out in the hall, Serpens absently lit the lights so he would see where he was going. There was also the words Luna Lovegood had uttered, so long ago now, about the manor in which they would live in was nice. Serpens had never really asked her if it was this manor she meant but judging how well she knew this place, he wouldn't be surprised it this was the same place she had somehow seen in the past.

A few house-elves scurried about, decorating for Christmas, and Serpens was shooed into the living room by one of them. A fire had been started, the room was quite toasty and Serpens walked over to one of the couches. A Christmas tree had been set up and decorated with ornaments he and Draco had collected over the years.

He was a bit excited. It would be the first year they would all celebrate the holiday in Serpens's and Draco's home. Before that though, Serpens had to nip over to the Ministry. He was part of the Minister's advisors, the Minister being Lucius Malfoy, but all he really wanted to do was wishing some co-workers a merry Christmas, as well as harassing a few.

Stumbling steps and Serpens turned his head. Draco walked inside and yawned.

"Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't sleepy. You however, are sleep-walking."

"Oh shut it," the blond growled and sat down. He then lay down and slung his arms around Serpens's waist. "You'll catch a cold."

"I won't."

"You could at least have closed the robe, you know."

"It's a morning robe. You don't have to close it."

"Instead you're running around half-starkers? Crazy git."

"Yes, I am, but you still insist on loving me for who I am."

"I must have gone crazy as well."

"Well, I do have charming looks…"

Draco pinched his thigh, and then settled down. "Don't get your ego swallow you."

Serpens grinned.

"Aye, aye, sir…"

-o-

Serpens stepped into the Ministry, smiling as he had a look around. People milled about, some didn't stop working just because Christmas rolled around, and those who discovered him greeted him casually.

He spotted Remus and Sirius first, both still Aurors and snuck over to them. Remus turned before he could reach them.

"Sometimes, my good man, I hate the fact you're a werewolf," Serpens complained. "I can never sneak up on you."

"Good thing too," Sirius muttered, "Merlin knows what you would do to us."

"Aaw, don't say that, why would I want to hurt my favourite Aurors?"

"Because you actually do like pranks," Sirius said. "I can't believe you tricked Potter for that long!"

"I liked pranks, not just the ones he did," Serpens protested.

"Pranks of death and destruction," Sirius muttered.

"I may not have the hearing of a werewolf, but I heard that," Serpens said. "Still on for this evening?"

"Of course," Remus said. "Or will it be too many?"

"Can't have too many, Remus, not in that house. I mean, me and Draco didn't mind if it was a bit small but we made the mistake of letting father and Lucius help us find one."

"So naturally they found only the best?" Remus said with a smile. "Am I right in remembering the manor is actually made up from two manors that Voldemort and Lucius owned?"

"Yeah, they combined it somehow and made it into one place, then insisted we would have it." Serpens shook his head. "So yeah, we got enough room. If you can deal with Lucian and Lucy."

Lucian and Lucy were Serpens's godchildren, and also the twin children that Lily had given birth to seven years earlier. Serpens still liked to tease Severus about the day they were born. Severus himself swore he hadn't been crying, but Serpens begged to differ.

"Maybe I can teach them a new prank," Sirius said dreamily.

"Well, it might work on Lucy. You know Lucian will hide with his father and read about potions."

"Oh, that's alright. One of them just had to be a potions master, right? I mean, both Lily and Severus are awesome at making potions."

"Awesome," a voice suddenly drawled. "How utterly… teenage-like speech there, Mr Black."

"Oh shut up, Lucius," Sirius replied.

Serpens turned around to see Lucius come closer to them. Impeccable clothing as usual, the Minister of Magic since ten years smirked at them.

"Even the Minister works today?" Remus asked.

"Just for a little bit," Lucius said. "How is my dear son, Serpens?"

"Insisting on making sure everything's perfect. In short, he's annoying the house-elves as only a Malfoy can. He's perfectly fine, and looks forward to your visit."

"Good, good. And what did you mean by that Malfoy comment?"

Serpens only smiled. "You Malfoys are surprisingly good at whining and being annoying."

Lucius's mouth twitched, and Serpens grinned wider.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I'll see you all at the manor then. Cheerios!"

Serpens fled before Lucius did something as ridiculous as whipping out his wand and attempting to curse him. One, it never worked, two, it wasn't really Minister-behaviour and Serpens would spare Lucius the embarrassment, and third; Lucius wasn't really angry about the comment. The attempting to curse was just a normal reaction the two usually engaged in.

He continued on his way, pausing at his office to gather up some papers he would be checking later, and looked over the pictures he had on his desk. Draco and himself, naturally, his father (he had to beg Voldemort for that one), Severus and Lily with their twins, the Malfoy couple, and in one of the drawers, a picture of him and Lily together when he was only four years old. Lily had given it to him when the twins had been born. It was the first time he saw a picture of him and Lily when he was so young, and not hidden under the glamours that once had made him Harry Potter.

Aah, yes, Potter. Serpens tapped his desk and then moved out. James Potter had been killed early on, after being released as a sign that the dark side wasn't mindless killers. He had tried to recruit Sirius and Remus, but the two had refused to participate in a war they couldn't win, and especially not on the side of a man who had planned to have Serpens killed.

Sirius had also defended Draco, and something hadn't sat right with him that James swung by him. And his suspicions had been correct. Serpens had removed him from his simple cottage the very same day, and the cottage had exploded. James had planted explosives, hoping to kill his best friend. Sirius stayed at Voldemort's manor for half a year after that, refusing to go outside the grounds.

James had then started a rebellion, and gathered other Light people who still believed in Dumbledore. Voldemort had personally seen that James Potter met his maker, after being tortured for just a little bit.

As for the kid he left behind, Mattie was placed in foster care with the Weasleys. Serpens knew the peace wouldn't last. Mattie and Ron ran away, Hermione followed, and the three tried in their ridiculously sense of heroic actions "save the world from the evilness". Serpens took a moment, as he walked down the hall, to wonder if Hermione had included gay people in that. He hadn't thought of asking her when they finally met.

The Golden Trio had tried to kill a few Death Eaters, who admitted to Serpens later were just letting "those little brats play for a bit", meaning Mattie, Ron and Hermione hadn't really stood a chance against them.

As it stood, Serpens had gone through with one of his promises; that he would kill those three. He had intended to let them be for a bit, see how it would turn out but he knew from the start this outcome had been the most plausible. He had been preparing for their deaths well before Mattie and Ron "escaped" to get Hermione.

Of course, they weren't listed as dead. They were tragically missing, as the Basilisk at the school had long since digested their bodies, and Serpens had carefully cleaned up after himself. Using the Chamber of Secrets as their prison, for a little while he kept them alive, and of course giving the corpses to the great serpent to eat, and making sure no one could open the chamber from the bathroom. There was another way in, an easier way that would lead straight into the area built inside of the Slytherin statue's mouth. Plus when Serpens asked the castle, Hogwarts made sure that entrance was hidden and only a long Parseltongue password would reveal it.

That meant the chamber was only open to Voldemort and Serpens himself. It was absolutely perfect, and headmistress McGonagall didn't mind them swinging by from time to time.

Yes, she had actually accepted the ways of the dark, not necessarily starting shooting out dark spells but she had gained an understanding of who Dumbledore really was. She had accepted the headmistress position when Lucius, then new Minister, offered it. Dumbledore's portrait, due to his actions before his death, including planning the death of a minor, was not placed in the office.

She had though convinced both Riddles to give Dark Arts lectures from time to time, both how to handle them and how to protect against them. There were dark people who did not accept the way the dark controlled magical England, and they were just as hunted as the Light fanatics.

Serpens stopped by Luna's office and saw the girl, now a beautiful woman with the same strange fashion sense and stubbornness to not wear shoes, stare out of the window.

"Seen any Nargles?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Not today," she dreamily replied. "I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Does the Basilisk at school like human bodies?"

"Yes. It's food, like anything else. Why?"

"I just thought about it. It was a very smart move, you know, from your side. With their bodies."

Well, the only people he had fed to the Basilisk were Mattie, Hermione and Ron so Serpens assumed Luna knew about that too.

"I didn't want to leave anything behind," he simply replied. "You know? It was a neat clean-up."

"Very," she agreed. "I'll be late. The Thestrals wants a ride before I go to you."

"Just wear shoes, alright? It's cold outside."

"Only if the Nargles say so."

Serpens gave up. He had given up for over ten years already. "Only if the Nargles say so," he repeated, "of course. How silly of me."

She beamed at him and Serpens only rolled his eyes before proceeding. He made a few more stops before moving out of the Ministry and getting himself to Diagon Alley. He still had a few places he wanted to visit, final gifts to be bought and over all, some more drinks and something to eat. The house-elves were working on that already but Serpens figured it wouldn't hurt to have a few sweets to have ready at hand.

He did those purchases first, and the final gifts, before strolling towards the Weasley twins joke shop. He hadn't been surprised when they spoke about it years ago, and he had managed to convince Voldemort to give them a head-start economically. Not that anyone knew that. They all thought Serpens was behind it. Technically he was, but it still had been his father's money.

The shop was about the most popular one amongst children and students now, and the twins could afford having enough employees to not have to work themselves. Alas, they still worked; they loved what they were doing too much to not work and see the faces of the happy children. Or they wanted to prank their customers; Serpens never quite knew which one made _them_ happier.

Considering the holiday season, the place was packed. Fred and George still spotted him, and rushed with gleeful faces towards him.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

They jumped him anyway.

"Heathens!" Serpens hissed without much anger. "If you make me break any of the bottles I'm currently carrying, I'll make you regret you ever were born!"

"Oh, is it the good stuff?" Fred demanded.

"Good stuff, good stuff!" George chimed in, already rooting through his pockets.

"Gah, no, not there! George Weasley, _where on Earth _are you putting your hand?!"

Both twins laughed and Serpens swatted their hands away.

"Leave me alone," he said, smacking George's hand away when it came too close. "Or no good stuff tonight."

"Aaw, that's cruel."

But they kept their hands to themselves, leading Serpens deeper into the shop.

"Have you expanded again?" Serpens asked. "The place is bigger than I remember it."

"Just for the holidays," Fred explained. "It would be more than packed otherwise."

"Business going good then?"

"Oh, just excellent," George said. "I'm almost feeling a bit stressed."

"Liar, you're enjoying it too much," Serpens muttered.

"Why are you here? You want to buy something?"

"No, not this time. Dad doesn't really like me shopping here."

"It's because he's your victim!" Fred said. "Very impressive the last one; you're a brave man to colour the Dark Lord's hair purple with red highlights for a whole day."

"You kidding me? The only reason why I was safe is because I'm his son. He would've killed me otherwise without thinking twice about it."

"Good thing we never really dared then," George said.

"You were brave enough to do it on Lucius."

"He had a day off!" Fred protested.

"It was just a test!" George continued.

"He had bright green hair and scaly skin for two days, because you tested a new product on him without knowing how to stop the effects," Serpens corrected. "You're lucky to still be alive."

"No one saw him."

"That's because he had brains and stayed at home. Honestly, you two…"

The twins only grinned. Serpens left, but not before they hadn't managed to give him something anyway; fake wands, a whole bunch, and Serpens wasn't sure what the effects would be this time. They were bored with just doing one type of fake wand, and for years Fred and George had come up with a wide variety of them.

So to stay on the safe side, he tucked them away and returned home. There he disposed of them in a special part of his wardrobe, where Fred and George's joke stuff ended up, so they accidently didn't go off somewhere else.

Draco was properly dressed in robes when he came downstairs, and the blond arched his eyebrow.

"Wearing the same robes as when you went out? I think not. Go and change, now."

"I wasn't intending to wear them; I just wanted to see if you were in."

"Liar," Draco said. "You, my dear mister, don't have a very good fashion sense."

"Well, good I decided to live with a fashion queen then."

"Don't call me fashion queen. Go, and get changed now."

"Yes, master."

Draco rolled his eyes. Serpens only smiled. He rushed up to their room and when he opened the walk-in-closet where they kept their formal robes for special occasions. For some reason, Draco wouldn't let Serpens hang them in his own wardrobe.

And of course, Draco being Draco and definitely his mother's son, there was already a robe waiting for Serpens. Serpens was starting to understand what Lucius meant with 'torture' when Narcissa wanted him outfitted with a new robe.

He showered as well, just to make Draco extra pleased, and dressed, sending the drinks and snacks down with one of the house-elves he had called.

"Much, _much _better," Draco practically purred as he came downstairs again. "Here, just let me…"

He straightened the robe a bit, pushing some of Serpens's hair behind his ear. Serpens bent down just a little until their lips met, and Draco cupped his head gently.

"I was waiting for that one," the blond told him. "I love you."

"I love you too. What time will your lovely parents arrive? I met your father, but I forgot to ask."

"In a little bit? What about your father?"

"Oh, I think he'll be arriving the same time as your parents. Should we just go over the manor again, to make sure there isn't anything Lucy and Lucian can get hurt on?"

"We've checked twice already, and locked all the rooms we don't want them wander into. They'll be just fine."

"Lily and Sev will kill us otherwise."

"Trust me, the kids will be fine."

Draco poured drinks just before the Malfoy pair and Voldemort arrived. Narcissa kissed Serpens's cheeks before handing him over to the Dark Lord.

"When will Severus and Lily arrive?" he asked his son as they slowly walked towards the living room.

"Oh, any minute now. You wish to have a drink in hand to avoid handling any kids?"

"God, yes please."

"They won't bite."

"They just might," Voldemort protested. "How can you handle them?"

"I can handle them because they're my sweet godchildren," Serpens replied. "I'm the one who smuggles them sweets when Severus and Lily aren't looking."

"Doesn't that make them more energetic?" the man complained.

"Of course it does. However, do I look like I care?" And then Serpens smiled.

Voldemort groaned. "You are truly far too much like me sometimes, only you have a different method of torture."

"I'd like to think of myself as a perfect gentleman with a side-dish of sadistic nature when the mood kicks in," Serpens said. "I do not torture, I merely play."

"And for some, that will be torture. How can one play with Crucio?"

"Remarkably easily," he commented as they reached the living room. "Mixed drink, wine or whiskey?"

"I will not let you mix me a drink," Voldemort said. "Last time it took four potions to get rid of that headache. I'll have wine."

Serpens said nothing about his last mishap with the mixing drink, as he clearly remembered he also needed those four potions to be rid of the headache that followed those drinks. Draco had teased him endlessly about it.

When Severus and Lily arrived with the children, Lucian and Lucy were the first to come into the living room. They zeroed in on Serpens, as always, and he had learnt not to hold anything in his hands. So he quickly gave his father his glass and bent down a little to catch both of them.

"Look, look!" Lucian said, his calm nature gone now as he pressed a book against Serpens's chest. "A new book about potions, there is so many of them! You just have to look!"

"Look at this, look at this!" Lucy chattered, showing off the headpiece in her hair. Lucy was a girl with a keenness for pranks and jokes, but she was also one who never turned away glittering, shining and pretty objects.

The two children continued to overlap their conversations with each other, but due to having listened to it for years, Serpens followed both of them easily as he picked them up, one child on each hip.

Lily was greeted warmly by Narcissa, and Draco offered Severus a whiskey even as Lucius sauntered over to the potions master. Voldemort stayed where he was, standing with two glasses in his hands and therefore in no danger of getting jumped by anyone.

Lucy ran to check the Christmas tree, still chattering away while Lucian shyly pressed closer to Serpens and showed him the new book.

Serpens was happy to carry around Lucian most of the night, keeping the child close even when Luna arrived with something that tasted like cake but looked nothing like it but as his tongue didn't turn blue he wasn't complaining. Lucian only clung to his neck while he spoke to the blond girl, and sat by his side as they all opened their presents, and Serpens took to carding his hands through the red hair Lucian had inherited from Lily.

Lucy however was a mad dash of energy, moving throughout the room, always returning to her parents only to run off again. Sirius and Remus, having arrived not much later than Luna, had been talking to Lucy rather quietly, and Serpens saw Severus heave a huge sigh and Lily laughed at him. The Weasley twins' arrival did not make the talk die down. Instead the twins introduced Lucy to this and that, odd little jokes that bore no harms and made her laugh, and her father wince. Serpens would have yelled at Fred and George had he not been so content.

This was bliss, something he couldn't have imagined some ten years ago. Back when he was Harry Potter, hope and hero of the Light, and the hated son from James's point of view at least. Who would have thought that he would end up where he was now, with a rich manor and a good job, with the best of it all, a lover, at his side.

He beckoned Draco over even as Lucian took a nap, leaning on Serpens's chest. The blond sauntered over, just like his father and sat down, kissing Serpens hard.

"Oh my, are you tipsy?" Serpens murmured.

"Perhaps a bit," Draco allowed. "Why?"

They both grinned, knowing exactly what the other was asking. But they were both careful to not waken Lucian as Draco settled against Serpens's side and wrapped his arms around both his lover and the child.

"Later, my dear," Draco breathed out. "Much, much later."

"I will look forward to it," Serpens whispered back. "Are you happy?"

"What a silly question. I am lover to the Dark Lord's insane son, and owner of a fine manor with overly loyal house-elves and a large family to add to that. Of course I am."

"Insane?" Serpens frowned. "Is that all I am?"

"Not at all, but I have no wish to traumatize those around us by saying exactly what I thank of you, my crazy man."

Serpens grinned madly. So he had become a bit of a nutter, who cared? He didn't. He still had all he wanted, all he cared for. There was nothing more he desired now, than a calm life.

Well, that and a few Light rebels to torture because honestly, what was life without _some_ sort of entertainment beyond the norm of a happy life?

End

* * *

A short story but a glimpse into a future I never thought I'd write.

Until next time,

Merry Christmas and all that,

Tiro


End file.
